(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roll-top type structure, placeable on a flat desk or table. Basically the structure is an imitation of the conventional solid roll-top desk, however, without the sliding cover, elevating legs and supporting flat desk surface.
The introduction of the solid roll-top desk, dates back to the 19th century, but because of its utility and nostalgia, it has become a much sought after item. In contrast to the conventional roll-top desk, the structure, according to the invention, may be shipped in a knocked-down state and rather quickly assembled for placing on the top of a desk. Furthermore, the structure is made, preferably of flexible lightweight prefabricated components, in decorative color(s), so that it will softly blend in with existing furniture.
The invention, basically serves the same purpose as the conventional roll-top desk, i.e., providing a number of horizontal and vertical pigeon compartments or holes for insertion of letters and files, drawers for storage of stationery, etc. The structure includes wings, projecting outwardly curved (which, in the original type roll-top desk holds the sliding cover) so as to give the person, e.g., a student, businessman, etc., the feeling of privacy when writing letters, etc.
The cost of manufacturing and shipping the prefabricated knocked-down unit made e.g., of corrugated fiber board is, of course far below that of the solid wooden roll-top desk.
(2) Prior Art
The inventor is not aware of any prior art that would anticipate his invention.